1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device including a plurality of cameras, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for controlling the electronic device based on user image detection through the plurality of cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular phone of the related art often includes both a front camera and a rear camera, where the rear camera usually has a larger number of pixels or a higher resolution relative to the front camera. Further, although the operation of the front camera or the rear camera is manually controllable by a user, the user may still find it difficult to manipulate a camera application for self-photographing through the higher resolution rear camera, because the user cannot check a screen of the cellular phone while facing the rear camera.